There is a need for a cloud-based healthcare data-service system which is input device agnostic, thereby permitting physicians and HCP staff to quickly access health care (HC) data for a particular patient, gather or obtain HC data from a patient (images, audio converted to text and keypad input text data), and store that HC data in a universally accessible cloud based system (assuming the inquiring party has system-established permissions to view and/or input or download the HC data for a particular patient).
Cloud computing is the current trend to reduce the need for on-site hardware and to increase the input and output of data useful in business applications. Cloud computing is the practice of using a network of remote servers hosted on the Internet to store, manage, and process data, rather than a local server or a personal computer. Further, cloud computing means storing and accessing data and programs over the Internet. Cloud computing is sometimes defined as the practice of storing regularly used computer data on multiple servers that can be accessed through the Internet